


Никаких "спасибо"

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Caring Sergio, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tired Luka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Серхио прячет смартфон в карман и негромко стучится в дверь одного из номеров гостиницы в Вальядолиде, отчаянно надеясь, что Лука еще не лег спать. За дверью какое-то время ничего не происходит, но потом он слышит приглушенный звук шагов по ту сторону, щелкает замок, и Лука предстает перед ним, уже переодевшийся в домашнее.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 5





	Никаких "спасибо"

Серхио прячет смартфон в карман и негромко стучится в дверь одного из номеров гостиницы в Вальядолиде, отчаянно надеясь, что Лука еще не лег спать. За дверью какое-то время ничего не происходит, но потом он слышит приглушенный звук шагов по ту сторону, щелкает замок, и Лука предстает перед ним, уже переодевшийся в домашнее. Он, видимо, недавно вылез из душа, потому что волосы еще влажные и упрямо вьются на концах, хотя Лука к большому огорчению Серхио пару дней назад успел их прилично состричь.

— Проходи, — кивает ему Лука и подвигается, давая немного места. Захлопывает за ними дверь и, не оборачиваясь, уходит в комнату, не удосужившись проверить, идет ли Серхио за ним. Когда Рамос заходит в спальню и оглядывается — такой же номер, как у него самого, ничего примечательного — Лука тяжело опускается в кресло, накрыв ладонью глаза. Он все еще напряжен после трудного матча, и это хорошо читается в его неестественной позе, и в то же время он вымотан и выжат до предела, потому что в последних играх он всегда выходит в старте и честно проводит на поле все девяносто минут, отрабатывая за себя и еще за нескольких партнеров по команде.

Серхио подходит к нему и одним движением опускается на пол у его ног. Приваливается поближе, устраивает подбородок на чужой коленке и негромко ворчит, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Лука отводит ладонь от лица и какое-то время смотрит пустым взглядом куда-то сквозь сидящего перед ним Рамоса, потом смаргивает и бессильно опускает руку на подлокотник кресла, не находя в себе силы и желания хотя бы потрепать Серхио по волосам.

Рамос смотрит на него темными, сейчас почти черными глазами, а затем мягко потирается щекой о его бедро, там, где кожа не скрыта тканью шорт, и Лука отводит ногу чуть-чуть в сторону, потому что борода колется, и ему щекотно.

— Устал?

Лука кивает.

Серхио жмурится и поворачивает голову, чтобы оставить первый поцелуй на внутренней, чувствительной стороне бедра.

— Ты хорошо играл сегодня, — он едва заметно улыбается и ласково гладит Луку под коленом пальцами. — Хотя не сегодня. Всегда хорошо.

И целует снова, мокро касаясь языком светлой кожи, прижимается губами плотнее, намереваясь поставить засос — Лука сипло втягивает воздух, неловко замирая под его ртом и руками.

Но вместо этого Серхио только выдыхает, почти урчит — длинно и влажно.

— Спаси-ибо.

И устраивает вторую ладонь на другой ноге, легко надавливает, предлагая Луке развести бедра чуть сильнее. И удивленно вздергивает брови, когда Лука напрягает мышцы, не поддаваясь. — Что?

Лука молчит и коротко скребет ногтями кожаную обивку кресла. Вздыхает.

— Во-первых, я правда слишком устал. Даже говорить.

Серхио кивает подкладисто.

— Во-вторых, — продолжает Лука и, внезапно нахмурившись, строго смотрит на Рамоса. — Никаких "спасибо", я играю не за них.

Серхио в ответ на его слова прищуривается, окидывая Луку внимательным взглядом.

— Хорошо, никаких «спасибо», — он медлит, покусывая губу, а потом аккуратно ныряет пальцами под ткань шорт Луки, задирая их выше по бедру. — Но я могу? Ты же не уснешь так.

Лука качает головой.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу разговаривать, — бурчит он, закрывает глаза и сползает в кресле немного ниже, чтобы Серхио было удобней. — Не спрашивай, просто делай, что хочешь.

И после только крепче цепляется пальцами за подлокотники, когда Серхио растягивает губы в довольной улыбке, кладет теплые ладони ему на бедра у самого пояса шорт, собирает темную ткань в горсть и тянет ее на себя, подаваясь ближе. Он медленно и вдумчиво ласкает Луку губами и пальцами, с неожиданной для себя нежностью подмечая, что тот сегодня непривычно тихий и правда уставший — не пытается, как обычно, придержать его за волосы, не сжимает грубоватой хваткой под челюстью — вообще не прикасается к нему, только дышит часто и прерывисто. И стонет тоже только в конце, дернувшись и прижав пальцы к губам, — коротко и еле слышно.

И расслабляется, растекается по креслу, мягкий и отяжелевший — словно напряжение, державшее все время на поле и после, наконец, его отпускает.

Серхио ухмыляется, украдкой вытирает рот, и Лука сонно бормочет, глядя из-под ресниц.

— Спасибо.

Рамос поднимается и склоняется над ним.

— Ты, — суровым голосом начинает он, и тут же, не выдержав, фыркает и мягко улыбается, откровенно залюбовавшись разомлевшим Модричем. — Никаких «спасибо» за это.

И протягивает Луке ладонь, планируя, если нужно, дотащить его на руках прямо до кровати.


End file.
